Cinder's Faction
, Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, key members of the group]] Cinder's Faction (unofficial) is a group of antagonists in RWBY. The group is led by Cinder Fall. Members include Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Neopolitan. The group also has strong ties to the terrorist group White Fang. What Cinder's goal is remains to be seen, but her methods are clearly brutal as seen in the fact that her above-mentioned protégés happily killed Tukson, a deserter of the White Fang when they learned he was trying to leave for Vacuo. History Recruitment Dust Theft Whatever her agenda, it seemed to entail the collection of Dust as Roman had used his acquisition of the material to excuse the fact that he had not dealt with Tukson personally. Throughout Volume 1, Vale was struck by a spate of Dust robberies, and by the beginning of Volume 2, Roman had illicitly amassed huge amounts of Dust, driving up Dust prices considerably. With this achieved, gathering Dust no longer seemed to be the goal, as Cinder moved to "Phase 2". Infiltration Phase 2 of the plan involved Cinder, Mercury and Emerald infiltrating Beacon Academy under the guise of being exchange students from Haven Academy participating in the Vytal Festival. Whilst undercover at Beacon, they gathered intelligence on various students, including Pyrrha Nikos, whom Mercury tested in a sparring match. Later, Cinder also infiltrated the Cross Continental Transmit System at Beacon in Dance Dance Infiltration before doing something with a computer terminal and escaping, although Ruby fought briefly with her. After she leaves, all the computer terminals at the CCT display a mysterious symbol: A black Queen chess piece. Mountain Glenn A significant attack staged by Cinder's faction involved bringing the Grimm into Vale by loading the stolen Dust onto train carriages in Mountain Glenn. The train then led the Grimm into the city by creating openings in the city's defences with Dust bombs. While the plan was set off early due to the interference of Team RWBY and Bartholomew Oobleck, and the breach was ultimately contained by a combined effort of Beacon's huntsmen and huntresses and the Atlesian military, Cinder still called the day a success. Exactly what the intent of the attack on Vale was, and how the abortive attack could be qualified as a success, remain unknown. As of "Breach", the group is also known to be working with Adam Taurus, his own words suggesting that the White Fang (or possibly a division currently working with the group) yield to his authority. Vytal Festival Tournament In "Round One", it is revealed that Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and an undercover Neopolitan were formed as a team to participate in the Vytal Festival tournament. The team easily win their first match and send Emerald and Mercury up into the doubles round. Emerald was also sent to gather intelligence on Team RWBY by finding out who would be selected to move into the next round of the tournament. The group are also seen watching various tournament matches from the sidelines. "It's Brawl in the Family" reveals that at least Mercury is familiar with Qrow Branwen, who has returned to Beacon after a period of reconnaissance. Qrow reveals that Cinder's group, or at least Cinder herself, was responsible for the "condition" of something or someone named "Autumn". He also goes on to say that he has "seen the things she's made, and they are fear." The virus Cinder introduced into the computer system also apparently has the ability to infect other computers connected to the Beacon network, as it infected Ironwood's Scroll after he uses it to project a holographic display of his fleet. Cinder refers to this as a "new access point". Most significantly, however, it is revealed that Cinder's infiltration of the CCT has given her the ability to rig the Vytal Festival tournament matches by selecting which teams are selected for each match. She then rigs the next match: Emerald and Mercury will go up against Team CFVY's Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Cinder uses Ironwood's access point to look into his files. She finds one detailing Penny Polendina and states that this discovery will make her plans much easier than she thought. The next part of the plan takes place during the Vytal Festival singles round. Through some deception, it is orchestrated to appear as if Mercury was attacking Yang, who in the process of defending herself, breaks Mercury's leg. However, to the public watching the highly-televised and publicized fight, it appears as if Yang had attacked Mercury unprovoked, in a very unsportsmanlike manner. This causes widespread uproar and anger amongst the worldwide audience. This negative emotion captures the attention of the Grimm lurking outside the city walls. Fall Maiden Somewhen around the "Black Trailer", the current Fall Maiden, Amber, was attacked and her power was stolen by Cinder Fall. However, Cinder was unable steal all of the maidens power. It is possible that Cinder intends to steal the rest of the Fall Maiden's powers. Members |Char3= |Char2= |Char4= |Char5= }} White Fang .]] In "Best Day Ever", the White Fang are clearly shown to be working under Cinder's orders. They have also been seen assisting Roman, despite some members' apprehension about working with a human. It is noted by Mercury, however, that the White Fang may refuse to listen to them after losing so many members in their recent operations, showing that they are only affiliated but not under Cinder and her groups' direct control. As of "Breach", the White Fang seem to be working with Cinder only on orders from Adam. Image Gallery 1102 The Shining Beacon 00460.png 1116 Black and White 27579.png Volume2OP 1029.png Category:Organizations